Fate
by Mrs.ShayMaslow
Summary: Shaylynn and Anna are Demi Gods... they live in the heart of New York but what happens when they meet a saytr named Carlos and fall head over heels for some one their not supposed too?
1. Shaylynn Lawrence

Fate…

Shaylynn Lawrence…

Shay was a girl. Obviously. She was happy. She was healthy. But her only flaw was she was an orphan along with her only sister, Anna. She was also the daughter of Apollo. Yes, the Greek God Apollo. She has known this since she was 8. You see when Shaylynn was 8 her mother died. Her human mother. That's when she met her father, Apollo. He took her in, he took her to Olympus. When they arrived Apollo took Shay to meet Zeus for his approval of her staying in the palace. Zeus refused to let her stay. He said there was some one she had to meet. So much to Apollo's dismay he had to use the mist to make sure she didn't remember meeting him but that she was a Demi-God. Now today on December 29. 2012, Shay was sitting in a warm cozy coffee shop drinking latté and reading the book "Private London" by James Patterson. She was waiting for her sister, Anna, to get off work. Anna worked there at the coffee shop in New York. Speaking of Anna…

A/N: Hey guys um… I know some of you really like Lust and Bites but I'm just not feeling that story anymore so I'm gonna delete it…. I'm sorry just not feeling it anymore any way hope you guys like my new story here…

Peace Love and BTR…


	2. Anna Lawrence

Fate…

Anna Lawrence…

Anna is Shay's sister. They are fraternal twins. They were separated at birth. But the thing is Anna's mother is Aphrodite. The goddess of Love and Beauty. You might be asking yourself how are Anna and Shay sisters if Shay's mother died? Well it's a long complicated story that you will figure out later. Back to Anna. Anna has never met her mother. Instead Anna's "father" sold her to an orphanage for drug money. Some guy huh? Anyway today on December 29, 2012, Anna Lawrence is serving coffee too her sister and other patrons of New York. Anna also attends Julliard with the high school students. She got into Julliard for dancing dances such as hip hop, pop, and ball room. She works part time at DeMet's coffee shop. But for now that's enough about our main characters. Let's see how they meet the satyr Carlos.

A/N: Hey so yeah I decided to make Carlos a satyr ya know like Grover in Percy Jackson anyway here's a background on Anna.


	3. WE have to get too Camp NOW!

Fate…

Shay's POV

I was sitting in the coffee shop waiting for Anna to get off work and Carlos ran in.

Carlos: Oh My Gosh I'm so glad I found you! You and Anna need to come with me back to Camp!

Shay: Why? Carlos is everything okay?

He looked so worried something must be wrong. Terribly wrong. Oh my mistake Carlos is a Satyr. That means he's half got half human. It's actually really cool. He's also our personal guardian. He's supposed to protect us from the monsters that are trying to kill us.

Carlos: Yeah something's wrong! Another Demi-God was just claimed so there forth there are monsters out trying to kill him. He's a threat to Human Safety.

Shay: I figured as much… Calm down I'll get Anna.

I walked over to the counter and asked Daniel if Anna could get off early for a family emergency. He went to get Anna and told her there was a family emergency. She just looked at me confused since we were the only family we had. I gave her the "just agree and come on" look. She rolled her eyes and said something to Daniel. She then started walking towards me, taking her apron off and laying it down on the closest chair.

Anna: Shay what's wrong?

Shay: Anna… Hades claimed his son…

Anna: HADES?!

Shay: Yeah now c'mon we have to get back to camp!

And off we went.

A/N: Hey so this chapter took longer than expected… sorry oh and the picture is of James hehe he's Hades son btw….


	4. The new guy is HOTT!

Fate

James' POV

Hey James here... Um so something really weird happened and this weird symbol appeared above my head. And now there are monsters chasing me!

I don't know where I am all I know is I'm running for my life until this thing stops chasing me!

I know scary right!

Hey... what's that?

This monster thing is slowing down maybe if I run in there it will go away?

But what is Camp Half Blood?

And... How did I find it?

Oh well I'm inside the gates I have to go find someone who can help me... see ya soon?

Carlos' POV

OK I got the girls back to camp right on time... That weird half Lion half Dragon thing was pacing around outside the gate... not good! But Shay Threw a piece of the sun at it and it chased it like it was a ball too play fetch with... I wouldn't play fetch with that ball!

Shay was the daughter of Apollo so she can do that.

Anyway we were in the camp that's all that matters. Also I need to find the new guy and take him too Chiron...

"Hey Carlos who's the hot guy talking too Chiron?" Shay asked.

"Well, either the new Demi-God OR the new Demi-God." I replied

"Oh..." was all she said as she walked off to her cabin too.

(All of the cabins are laid out like this and on the left behind the Gods cabins is the lake -)

Shay's POV

Wow this new guy is hot! But ya know he's the son of Hades the most hated god of them all! Oh well I don't need love right now anyway. Anna on the other hand could use some love so she just needs to stop acting so "nervous" around Zeus' son. I mean she says she's not nervous and she doesn't like him but... Everyone here at camp knows she's got a thing for him. Anyway, I'm glad to be back at camp so I am going to go sit next to the water and write a song or poetry or something...

~2 hours later~

Ok so I have a song and the music... wow in just 2 hours that was fast!

(Shay's song -) watch?v=GwjUWUYse1w&feature=endscreen&NR=1

"I really like that... It's unique."

I turned around slowly. I was kind of scared on who heard my song... It was just the new guy!

"Um... Thank you?" I said quietly getting up.

"I didn't mean to scare you if I did but my name is James." he stated simply.

"Shay."

He smiled at me...

Oh... this was going to be a Long visit...

A/N: Ok so I know Hades son isn't supposed to be nice and stuff but trust me once he gets used to all the monsters and stuff everyone is in for a rude awakening...

Peace Love BTR

Shay


	5. More Characters!

Fate

**Kendall Smith**

Hey. I'm Kendall.

I've been here at Camp Half Blood for about... hmmm... for about my whole life.

I'm the son of Zeus. Which is very rare for one of the Big Three to have kids because they made a pact... they're not supposed to have kids. But ya know Zeus has a son (me) and Poseidon has a son (Logan). And now apparently Hades has a son. It's weird that we're all boys... anyway there's one really cool aspect.

This cool mark is on my wrist...

Cool right?

I know right all of us Demi- Gods have a special mark somewhere on our body. I'd like to find Anna's.

Anyway I'm supposed to let this new guy stay with me because there isn't a cabin for Hades children.

I don't want to deal with him right now so Imma find Anna or Logan. Whichever I see first... or maybe Shay... I don't know... Oh Gods here he comes Bye!

Starr Holmes  
Heyy! My name is Starr Holmes!

I'm the daughter of Athena!

I'm really smart when it comes to battle strategies and war techniques.

My best friend is Anna!

Here a picture of us a while back...

Yeah I dyed my hair! But you still like it right?

I might dye it back brown... or maybe black.

Oh well I'll get Anna's opinion on it! I just have to find her!

Oh there's Kendall maybe he knows where she is!

Oh well talk to ya later bye bye!

**Niall Hill**

Hey I'm Niall.

I'm the son of Hermes.

Before you start asking no I'm not a thief.

Just because my dad is the messenger God and a thief doesn't mean I'm going to end up like him!

Anyway Starr is my beautiful, smart girlfriend...

Here's a picture from our first date...

We've been together for about... 3 years.

Although she never keeps me bored. We're always doing something unless Anna's here.

"Niall! Niall!"

Oh I hear her coming see ya later! Time to smooch!

A/n: So here's some more characters working on an actual chapter now but if you wanna see the pictures you can go too Quotev story/2545718/Fate/1/

Shay


End file.
